


Vanity Love

by FandomsMoments



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMoments/pseuds/FandomsMoments
Summary: One shots, random fluff, missing scenes etc ...





	1. Would it help if I joined you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day before the trial and Vanessa wants Charity to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Anon who asked for vanity in the bath, cue cuddles prompt.  
> Sorry it went a bit emotional and a tiny tiny bit angsty. Hope you enjoy.

Vanessa knocked lightly on her bathroom door.  
She’d just put Johnny to bed, she heard the bath running as she was reading him to sleep, Charity had obviously dumped half of the bubble bath in the water too because she could smell it already, the familiar scent of sweet pea jasmine filling the air. 

Charity was quiet for most of the night, daydreaming mid conversation and Vanessa could sense her tension. 

It was the trial tomorrow, it had been one hell of a journey to get to this point so she’s not surprised that Charity is a little off and distant which is why she told her to go run a bath for herself to try and relax to which she snapped at Vanessa. 

“I don’t need to relax” she had shouted back, throwing her arms up in the air. 

She picked Johnny up at that to take him up to bed, throwing her disapproving look Charity’s way.

 

“Can I come in Charity?” she kept her voice low as to not wake Johnny up, he was a bit of a light sleeper lately and it was a blessing if he didn’t wake up at least once in the night. 

She heard a hum of approval sound from the bathroom. 

She looked over to Charity as she walked in, shutting the door behind her.

Charity was just staring at the water, sat bolt upright, bubbles surrounding her whole body up to just below her breasts. 

She did eventually turn her head around to face Vanessa, quirking an eyebrow up. 

“Come to perv on me?” She questioned. 

“I came to see how you are” Vanessa replied back, a serious tone to her voice. 

“I’m relaxing babe, like you told me” Charity retorted, bringing her hands in the air, palms up, as if to prove her point, only adding to the sarcasm.

“Well, you don’t look very relaxed to me” Vanessa sighed out. 

She didn’t know if what she next said was drawing a line but it was out before she could think about it. 

“Would it help if I joined you?” 

Charity’s eyes suddenly lit up, eyebrows rising suggestively. 

“No, not like that before you start” 

Charity’s eyebrows dropped back down and she scowled.  
Vanessa took that as a hint, nodding and turning around to open the door again. Her hand was just about to push down on the door handle when Charity spoke up. 

“Wait Ness” 

She turned back around, Charity looked almost desperate but she still tried to make it sound like a burden when she next spoke. 

“Go on, get in then” 

Vanessa knew it was more for Charity’s benefit even if she was making out like she was doing it for her. 

She pulled off her jumper and dropped her jeans, placing them on top of the closed toilet seat. 

Charity raked her eyes over Vanessa’s body whilst she was stood there in just her bra and knickers. 

“I’ll get in fully clothed if you keep looking at me like that” Vanessa pointed at Charity and she rolled her eyes in response. 

She unhooked her bra, sliding it off before wriggling out of her pants and walking over to the bath. 

She dipped her foot into the water, nudging it between Charity’s legs to part them, making a gap for herself.  
She put her weight down on that foot to lift her other leg in and lowered herself down between Charity’s legs, out stretching her own and leaning back against Charity’s body. Charity’s arms almost instinctively wrapped around Vanessa’s stomach and she dropped her lips to her shoulder, sighing into it. 

Vanessa lay her arms over Charity’s. 

“This Okay?” She asked, muscles already relaxing at the warmth surrounding her- from both the bath and Charity’s body. 

“Well, apart from the fact there is absolutely no room for movement now, Yeah, I guess this is okay” 

“And how about you?” Vanessa couldn’t help but ask, even if she was going to get a half arsed answer. 

Vanessa felt Charity’s chest puff outward on her back and sink back down again, breathing heavily onto her shoulder. 

She took Charity’s hand, giving it a squeeze before letting it go, bringing her hands down to Charity’s thighs beside her, drawing invisible patterns into the soft skin. 

“I’m nervous” Charity finally let out. 

“He can’t hurt you in there Charity, and if he tried, Well he will be across the room faster than a buttered bullet if I have anything to do with it” 

Charity laughed, just the thought of Vanessa taking a swing at Bails was comedic, she probably wouldn’t be able to reach him but, she didn’t doubt that she would try and that’s what mattered. 

Charity lifted a hand, letting the water run down her fingers and drop onto Vanessa’s shoulders, watching them race down her chest. She repeated this action several times.

“I’m not scared of him anymore” 

She knew that deep down, she would always be terrified of him but, not like she was, she can stand above him now, rise above the pain and the long engraved suffering she’s had because of him. Ness was right, she bit back and she got on with her life even if it was a train wreck. She’s surviving and she has things to be proud of and things to be happy about. It wasn’t a big fancy house and a conventional family, it wasn’t a never ending bank of money but, it was proof that she survived.

“Got you by my side haven’t I? Ready to knock him out with your little fists and twitchy nose”

Vanessa took Charity’s hand that was resting on her chest, linking their fingers together and dragging their hands down to her stomach, still drawing patterns into Charity’s thigh with her other hand. 

“I am nervous about pitiful stares though, seeing the reactions from everyone in that room as I drag up every disgusting thing that happened, for Ryan to hear just exactly where he came from and- and I’m scared of the answer,scared that all of this was for no reason and that I was right, right that nothing can touch him and his perfect life”

Her fingers tightened around Vanessa’s hand. Vanessa tilted her head upwards to kiss Charity on the chin, smoothing down the tension in their hands with her thumb until the were completely relaxed again. 

“I will be right there with you Charity, all the way through, and once this is over, no matter the outcome, I will still be here which, might not be enough but-“

“It’s enough Ness” Charity interrupted.

She wanted to say more, tell her that without her, she might not even have this chance, she might’ve never found out about Ryan, she wouldn’t have ever dug up all of this trauma and buried memories she’d rather forget- that she had never really forgotten but suppressed. That even though this whole thing has been painful and she hated Vanessa for pushing her down this route, she loved her for it too. She loved her for standing by her no matter what, not running away, listening to her and fighting for her even when she did the wrong things or pushed her too far. Vanessa had made that burden a little lighter and convinced her that she is strong and worth fighting for.

“Thank you” she breathed out. 

It was enough for now. 

“Keep dragging those fingers around my thighs though babe, and you’re going to have to give up on your no sex in the bath rule you so cruelly enforced earlier” 

Vanessa let go of the hand she was holding against her stomach and brought it to Charity’s other thigh, squeezing it gently. 

“Never said anything about the bed afterwards though” Vanessa drawled out, tipping her head back over Charity’s shoulder and she smirked in response, pressing her lips to Vanessa’s. 

At that point, a thud sounded from Johnny’s room, they both tensed waiting for what they both knew was coming up. 

Johnny’s cries began and Vanessa let out a sigh, lifting herself from Charity’s embrace and stepping out of the bath, making the bath seem a whole lot less warm. 

She wrapped a towel around herself, rolling it at her chest. 

“Oi, that’s mine” Charity moaned. 

“Well Charity, technically it’s mine and so was that toothbrush you used this morning- I know you forgot yours.”

Charity glared.

“Besides, you won’t need a towel, just- get in the bedroom yeah?”

Johnny’s cries got louder and Vanessa huffed, opening the door, letting in a cool draft that made all of the hairs on her arms stand up. 

“Hey” 

Vanessa was just leaving when Charity spoke up, making Vanessa poke her head back around the door in annoyance. 

“Thank you, again, for everything. I do mean it when I say I’m gonna fight for you babe” 

Vanessa threw her that smile, the one where she can’t hide it, the “I’m proud of you and I’m happy with that” look, Charity hated and loved at the same time. 

She smiled back though, lifting herself out of the bath as Vanessa walked out. 

She could do this, as long as Vanessa was by her side.


	2. Even with a fat lip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil sofa kisses with Charity’s bust up lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ dresdenont on tumblr asked for: “even with a fat lip I am still irresistible”

“Come on Ness, kiss me” Charity murmured, nuzzling her nose into Vanessa’s neck. 

They were sat on Vanessa’s sofa, Vanessa wasn’t in the best of moods with her dad leaving the village but Charity was bored and she’d done her best to comfort Vanessa, a cup of tea and a cuddle. 

There wasn’t much she could say, she knew it was partly her fault for his abrupt leave but, she didn’t make Megan cheat and she had already apologised for her outburst. 

“I’m not in the mood Charity” 

Charity huffed, playing with the buttons on Vanessa’s shirt. 

“I am sorry Ness, you know that. He’ll be back, promise ya” 

Vanessa let out a sigh, scowling. She lifted her hand that was wrapped around Charity’s shoulder to flit her fingers through Charity’s hair. Charity always loves that. 

“I know, I’m just frustrated- not with you, I’m over that” 

Charity kissed down Vanessa’s neck, wincing slightly when Vanessa’s head turned and it pressed her mouth too harshly against her neck. 

“You’re in no state for kissing Ms Dingle” 

Charity scoffed.

“We will see about that” Charity whispered, poking her tongue out to latch her lips just underneath Vanessa’s jaw. She ran her hand over Vanessa’s stomach until she reached the top button of Vanessa’s shirt, popping it open. 

Vanessa hummed, catching Charity by surprise when she lifted a leg over her lap, straddling her, running her hands through Charity’s hair. 

“Hey” Charity smiled, gazing into Vanessa’s eyes.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and leaned forward, brushing her nose against Charity’s. 

“If You wasn’t so flaming attractive Charity Dingle” 

She nudged her lips forward,pressing a light barely there kiss to Charity’s lips before capturing them in her own completely, Charity tugging at the buttons on her shirt. 

Charity hummed into the kiss, pulling back ever so slightly to tilt her head to one side, pushing her tongue to Vanessa’s lips. It ached a little bit she could mostly just feel the warmth of Vanessa’s lips and sweet taste of her tongue moving against her own.

She finally got Vanessa’s shirt open, she pulled it over her shoulders and discarded it on the floor, bringing her hands to Vanessa’s bare waist, running them down her ribs to rake out a shiver. 

Vanessa suddenly moved her lips and adjusted her tongue so it ran over a particularly sensitive area of Charity’s teeth. 

Charity pulled back instantly, hissing at the contact. 

“Careful babe” 

Vanessa smirked, running her eyes over Charity’s chest. 

“Maybe, I’ll just have to kiss elsewhere eh?” 

Charity’s breath hitched in her throat and she let out a shaky breath. 

“Even with a fat lip, I’m still irresistible then yeah?”

Vanessa shook her head

“Shut up”

Vanessa’s lips were then on Charity’s chest, her hands on the button of Charity’s jeans and Charity tilted her head back, letting out a satisfied sigh.


	3. Can’t imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity tries to cheer Vanessa up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanity prompt: “Now that I’ve had you, I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” : @ you-are-capable-of-amazingthings

She was annoyed. It was petty really. She’d had a bad week,stupid things kept building up, creating a wall of unnecessary and insignificant problems she didn’t even need to think about. She cried when she dropped a spoon earlier. Johnny had made a big fuss over his dinner. Of all the days, he chose today to pull a hissy fit over something so trivial, like his spaghetti hoops not “looking right” , his hands knocking the spoon right out of her hand. It didn’t help that she was at a particularly hormonal time of the month. 

Charity was the last straw.   
She came over quite happy and chirpy, tickling at Vanessa’s ribs and nudging her nose into her neck as she had come down the stairs from putting Johnny to bed. 

“Stop it Charity, I’m not in the mood” she snapped.

Vanessa pushed at Charity’s hands and moved forward to make her way into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and a bottle of white. 

“Charmin’, what’ve I done now then babe?” Charity teased, amusement on her voice that irritated Vanessa. She just wasn’t in the mood. 

She ignored her and poured out a reasonable amount of wine into her glass. 

“Not going to offer me any then, after completely swerving me?” Charity asked, sauntering over toward Vanessa. 

Charity grabbed a glass for herself and poured her wine halfway, clinking her glass against Vanessa’s before taking a sip. 

“What’s wrong?” Charity finally asked, leaning against the kitchen worktop, brushing her arm up against Vanessa’s. 

Vanessa sighed heavily, swirling the wine around in her glass and watching it intently. 

“I’m just in a mood is all, you’ve not done anything” she replied, walking over to the sofa, letting her weight drop into it. 

“Good to know” 

Charity followed after her, sitting down softer than Vanessa had, not leaving a gap between them. 

It was laughable this situation, to Charity. It was normally her throwing her weight around and being stroppy when things weren’t going right but she was in a genuinely and surprisingly happy mood- this mood usually stemmed because of Vanessa so the least she could do was comfort her. 

“Would a cuddle and a chat help?” Charity offered, nudging Vanessa’s arm with her own. 

Vanessa nodded, sticking her lip out into a pout. 

She’s ridiculous, Charity thought but, It made her smile. 

Charity leaned forward and placed her glass onto the coffee table, doing the same with Vanessa’s which earned her a scowl, she moved back and opened her arms out.   
Vanessa rolled her eyes but allowed herself to fall into Charity’s embrace, leaning her head onto Charity’s chest and moving her legs so they were curled up, feet resting on Charity’s legs, allowing her girlfriends arms to wrap around her securely. 

“Now, what’s made you like this then eh? if it’s not me?” 

Vanessa turned her head so she was face down on Charity’s chest, closing her eyes. 

“I don’t know” she sighed out. 

Vanessa sounded drained, so Charity kissed her on the head and ran her fingers along Vanessa’s scalp, pressing down gently to try and smooth away any physical and invisible tension that lay there. 

“I just feel a bit useless I think, like I can’t do anything. Work is awful, and I know I should be grateful that I can still even work but, it’s not me, I miss it you know. Rhona or Paddy will get a call out and I have to stay sat at a desk, I can’t even help.” 

Charity tightened her grip, dropping her hand down from Vanessa’s head so it lay on her shoulder.   
Vanessa moved her head and shuffled her body so she was facing more towards Charity. 

“I’m sorry I know you don’t want to t-“ 

Charity shushed her and daringly kissed the corner of Vanessa’s mouth, unsure of how she would react. 

“I know you loved your job babe, you’re good at it aren’t you. You’ll be back at it soon enough though I know it - for now, you’ve got this cow to look after haven’t you?”   
She tried to add some humour to lighten the mood, Vanessa liked that. If she was in a bad mood, Charity could usually get a giggle out of her but instead Vanessa’s face screwed up, her forehead hitting Charity’s collar bone.

“And then there’s you” Vanessa breathed out. 

“What about me, thought I’d done nothing wrong?” Charity retorted, purposely making her voice higher.

Vanessa laughed this time, shaking her head and placing a small kiss where her lips were resting. 

“The trial is coming up isn’t it and I feel useless, like I can’t help you and that this whole time I’ve been trying to help but I’ve made things so hectic and stressful for you and I’ve made you relive so much stuff you didn-“ Vanessa was practically choking out her words, tears rolling down her cheeks involuntarily. 

“Hey, look at me Ness” 

“Look at me” she repeated more sternly when Vanessa’s head didn’t move. 

Charity brought her finger to Vanessa’s chin, lifting it up so she was looking directly into Vanessa’s eyes. They were so vibrant from where her tears had been held, her mascara smudged slightly underneath her eyes. 

“It has hurt, it’s hurt a lot bringing all of this back up and I was mad, so so mad at you for bringing all of this back up but, I needed it and I thank you for it now, for making things move forward because things are happening, I’m being listened to. I couldn’t have done this without you, I would have never known about Ryan without you.” 

Vanessa tried to avoid Charity’s gaze, looking down toward their laps instead. 

“Now that I’ve had you” Charity began   
“ I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” 

Vanessa’s eyes moved back up, her chest rising and falling heavily as she listened to the words Charity was saying.

They both keep doing it; letting each other know that their feelings are running deeper than either of them had ever expected. It would be soon, very soon they’re both sure, that they will just let it out fully. 

“I’m the same” Vanessa whispered. 

Charity rolled her eyes, running her thumbs under Vanessa’s eyes to wipe away her tears like Vanessa had done for her several times. 

“Feel better now you’ve had a little cry?” She questioned.

“Thank you” Vanessa breathed out, nodding.

They both leaned into each other, foreheads touching. 

“I’m sorry for snapping” Vanessa whispered. 

“Hey, I’ll be snapping at you soon enough I’m sure. You needed this. I didn’t even think about how you must be feeling with all of this pressure and I should’ve done, I’m your girlfriend.”

Vanessa smiled, nudging her lips against Charity’s, humming when they parted allowing her to envelope her lips around Charity’s into a soft, long kiss. Warmth instantly running through her body.

She feels a lot better. 

Charity opened her mouth a tad so she could run her tongue along Vanessa’s bottom lip, pushing it into her mouth to deepen their kiss. Vanessa moaned softly when her tongue met Charity’s, enjoying the intimacy they were sharing, how it had gone from caring to emotional and now to comfort and passion- a combination she loved. 

Vanessa’s body shifted as Charity moved her legs, swinging her own leg over Vanessa’s lap, inching her hips forward so they pressed against one another. 

Vanessa’s breath hitched in her throat as Charity continued to kiss her deeply so she squeezed Charity’s hips lightly and pulled back. 

“No makeup sex I’m afraid” Vanessa said sheepishly, nodding down toward their laps. 

Charity opened her mouth and raised her eyebrows in fake annoyance. 

“I just said all of those lovely things because you were upset and, this whole time you’ve just been a hormonal mare? wouldn’t have said anything would I?” Charity laughed. 

She knows it’s more than that, obviously and she’d worked out their when and when not a while ago.

“Don’t lie, you’ve gone soft Charity but, hey- nothing wrong with an old school snog is there?” Vanessa winked 

“For being the best” Vanessa whispered, nudging her lips towards Charity’s again, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close. 

Neither of them could ever imagine their lives without each other at this point.


	4. Puppy dog and princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanity and the kids- puppy dog eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ Athens625 : cute domestic vanity with the kids, also for @ vanityandkana and @ brandxc who asked for similar.

“Right, she’s almost here, what did I tell you?” Vanessa asked enthusiastically.

Moses and Johnny looked up at her with wide eyes, Moses tugging on the seat of the swing. 

“Puppy dog eyes” Moses shouted, shaking his head erratically and shuffling his feet on the ground. Johnny nodded along, grinning at Moses. 

“That’s right, and what else do we do?” Vanessa pointed at her lips. 

“Pout, like you do with Cha’ty” Johnny let out. 

“Exactly, now” Vanessa brought her finger to her lips to shush them as she heard Charity’s footsteps behind them. 

An arm snakes around her waist and lips press to her cheek,she grinned at the contact, turning around to place a quick kiss to Charity’s lips. 

Charity pulled back, squinting her eyes at Johnny and Moses. 

“What are you two up to?” She questioned, watching the two boys who were sticking their bottom lips out at each other, eyes wide- obviously practicing what Vanessa had taught them. 

They both giggled in embarrassment. Johnny hid behind Moses, clearly more shy in nature. 

Vanessa wrapped her arms around Charity’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. 

“I think the boys have something to ask you” Vanessa suggested, winking at her amused girlfriend. 

“Go on, hit me with it then” Charity directed at the boys. 

She knew what was coming already, she had heard the ice cream van as she was walking down and she saw Vanessa make eyes at the man waiting inside of it, indicating that they would be buying an ice cream.

Johnny stared blankly at Charity and then turned his head to Moses.  
Moses was more confident, sticking out his chest as he put on his version of Vanessa’s ‘sweet voice’.

“Can we have a ice cream from the ice cream man Mummy?”

Vanessa, tilted her head and squinted at Johnny who caught onto what she was asking. 

“Please” Johnny practically whispered.

Charity could hear him though and she rolled her eyes as both of the boys stuck out their bottom lips, widened their eyes and stared straight into her own. 

She could hardly say no, not when the boys were trying so ridiculously hard. Moses looked in pain trying to multitask his facial expression. Vanessa was giggling into her neck, pressing small, sweet kisses there. 

She let out a sigh, pretending to be annoyed, she should be really, with how overpriced ice creams were from ice cream vans these days but in all honesty, she felt too happy to be annoyed. 

“Yeah, why not?” She let out casually, pulling out of Vanessa’s embrace quickly as Moses ran toward the van almost instantly. 

“Oi, no running off” she shouted, catching up to Moses in a few strides, grabbing at his waist and slowing him down. 

Vanessa followed behind them, holding Johnny’s hand and laughing at the scene before her. Johnny had a big grin on his face- like he’d just won the lottery. 

They made it to the Van, and the man greeted them cheerfully. 

“And what can I get these two cheeky monkeys then?” He made an act of looking directly at the boys so that they felt involved. 

“ICE CREAM!” They both squealed, Charity shoved her hands at her ears, scowling so Vanessa shoved an elbow in her ribs, only earning another scowl. 

“Two ninety nine’s please, with flakes and strawberry sauce”  
Vanessa smiled at the Man who made a start straight away. 

Charity shoved her lips toward Vanessa’s ear but still didn’t attempt to be quiet. 

“Yeah babe, just get all the extras and make it more expensive”  
She was only joking but Vanessa rolled her eyes, shoving at Charity’s side. 

“I’ll pay” she sighed out, taking the first ice cream and giving it to Moses who seemed to be the more impatient one of the two. 

He beamed,pushing the ice cream to his mouth, getting most of it elsewhere on his face. He was happy though. 

“And, for the other cheeky monkey” the man chuckled, holding out the second ice cream. 

Vanessa took it and gave it to Johnny who bit down onto the flake first, eyes sparkling. 

“Three pound twenty then love” 

Vanessa went to reach into her bag but Charity stopped her, reaching a hand out. 

“Go take the boys to that bench over there, I’d get a wet wipe out for moz’s face too, he’s a right mess already” Charity muttered, nodding her head over to the bench by the park. 

“Are you s-“ Vanessa began.

“Oh it’s only a couple a’ quid, I was only joking earlier, go on with ya” 

Vanessa smiled, dragging the boys over toward the bench, who were consuming their ice creams in record time. 

Charity shoved her hand in her bag, digging out her purse to rifle through it for the change. She soon had the exact amount. She pressed the money into the mans hand, smiling before walking away, ignoring his ‘thank you’ because she still thinks that it’s a rip off. 

Moses has just munched down on the end of his ice cream cone, trying to pull away from Vanessa who was wiping at his face. She got most of it off of his face and she wiped down his top too but that was well and truly stained and sticky. 

Johnny was taking his time, dragging out the ice cream still left in his cone before biting down the same way Moses had. 

“Was that nice then?” Charity asked as she approached the bench.

Both boys nodded enthusiastically, which made Vanessa struggle wiping Johnny’s face, he wriggled away from her, following Moses to play with the wood chips on the ground by the swings. 

Charity made her way around the bench, sitting down next to Vanessa.  
The sun peaked through the clouds making it warmer all of a sudden and Charity shakes her head at the irony. 

“So, teaching them princess eyes are you?” Charity teased, poking at Vanessa’s ribs. 

“Oh no Charity, princess eyes are reserved for you and you only” Vanessa exclaimed, bringing her hand to her chest as if it were the most obvious thing. 

“I, taught them puppy dog eyes”

Charity laughed and faced towards Vanessa, gazing into her eyes. 

“And there is a difference is there?” 

Charity fully well knew the difference and Vanessa knew that. 

“Mmmm” Vanessa hummed leaning forward to nip at Charity’s neck lightly. 

“And if we get these boys home for an afternoon nap, I’ll show you exactly how different they are” Vanesa breathed. 

Charity chuckled, looking over at the boys who were tumbling about. The sun was warm on her neck but she felt even warmer inside, her girlfriend by her side, their children playing together nicely (for now). 

With all the mayhem and negativity currently occupying her life, this was what made it all easier. 

“Come here” Charity tilted her head up and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Vanessa smiled into the kiss, her lips felt warm against Charity’s- everything felt so warm.

Charity hummed into the kiss, lingering there for as long as she could, parting when she heard the chatter of others coming toward the park. 

“Let’s go then eh? Show me those princess eyes” 

Vanessa nodded, pecking Charity on the lips and taking her hand.


	5. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple years into the future, kind of a follow up to a previous chapter. Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ anonymouswriter2311 asked for Vanity fic: “I thought I told you to hide that!”
> 
> I was so close to writing something inappropriate but went with a lil follow up to one of my other mini fics instead.

“I thought I told you to hide that” Charity whispered, a harsh undertone to her voice.   
She leaned over the bar, covering Vanessa’s left hand with her own. 

Vanessa smirked, wriggling her hand out of Charity’s grasp and wrapping it around her pint, tapping her fingertips on the glass. 

“Yeah, you did but, I wanted to show it off and, you can’t keep it a secret forever, we already told my Dad and Tracy” 

Charity averted her eyes to the ring on Vanessa’s finger, shining bright and proud- Vanessa looked proud. 

“Look, I just don’t want the whole village judging us yeah?” 

Vanessa scoffed and took a sip of her pint, eyeing Charity up and down before placing her glass back onto the bar and grabbing for Charity’s hands, lacing their fingers together. 

“I’m proud to be your fiancée Charity, since when did you care about what everyone else thinks anyway?” 

Charity hummed, and scrunched up her face, pretending to think long and hard about her answer. 

“Probably since I had six weddings and three failed marriages?” 

“Yeah well I’m here to stay aren’t I?” Vanessa replied. 

They both knew this was different- this relationship, their dynamic, this marriage. It felt right and not for the wrong reasons. 

“Now” Vanessa began.

She took one of her hands out of charity’s and reached towards Charity’s shirt pocket, dipping into it and bringing out the engagement ring she had given to Charity. 

“Put this on, I don’t want you losing it” 

Charity smiled and held out her left hand.

“Do it for me babe” 

Vanessa slipped the ring onto Charity’s finger and smoothed her thumb around the band underneath. 

“Right, hope you’re happy now, I have customers to serve and the Dingles to announce an engagement to” Charity muttered, raising her eyebrows in fake annoyance. 

Vanessa hummed , squeezing Charity’s fingers.

“Yeah, I am happy and, I love you” Vanessa whispered those last three words, bringing her face closer to Charity’s. 

“Shut up” Charity retorted.

She leaned forward anyway and briefly pressed her lips to Vanessa’s once, twice and then three times, lingering on the third kiss.

“Love you too, soppy git” 

She turned around when Vanessa laughed, she grabbed a cloth and started wiping down a spill on the other side of the bar.

Vanessa didn’t miss the little glances Charity kept giving to her ring, or the smile that hadn’t left her face.   
Charity Dingle, her fiancée, and she couldn’t be more proud.


	6. A key to Tug Ghyll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa has a present for Charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene just played out in my head when I was sleep deprived. I needed to write it down.

This could be a bad idea. She could get an earful, be pushed away, snapped at but, here she was; key pressed firmly into her hand,apprehension tugging at her face as she walked through the main doors into the Woolpack, biting her lip. 

Vanessa’s eyes lit up at the sight of her girlfriend leaning over the bar, scribbling onto a newspaper- presumably the crossword. She wasn’t busy thankfully, this made it easier as there were only a few people at the bar. They could talk properly with no distractions. 

“Hey” Vanessa chimed, like she usually would, pressing her arms to the bar, hands balled into fists. 

Charity looked up having not noticed Vanessa walk in, her mouth turned up into a smile- something she couldn’t seem to conceal whenever her girlfriend came to see her. She just instantly uplifted her mood. 

“Hey to you- what you doing here?” Charity asked, putting her pen down and folding her arms, pressing them against Vanessa’s. 

“Surprise, surprise I’m here to see you funnily enough” Vanessa smiled back. 

“Pint?” Charity began, moving to grab a glass. 

“Uh- no actually, I’ve got to pick Johnny up soon” 

Charity moved back to where she was standing before and raised her eyebrows. 

“So what do you want me for? can’t leave the bar unfortunately” Charity winked.

Vanessa shoved Charity’s arm and rolled her eyes. 

“No, I came to give you something.” 

Her words were shaky, her nerves were obvious. 

Charity’s back straightened as her interest peaked. 

“You look nervous babe, hope it’s not a positive pregnancy test- I’m not sure I want the pressure of performing the worlds first pregnancy miracle” Charity smirked. 

“You wouldn’t, that was the Virgin Mary” Vanessa stated, squinting her eyes and laughing. 

“What is it then?” Charity asked, impatience beginning to lace through her voice. 

“Can I have a top u-“ Jimmy began but Charity interrupted.

“Not now” She snapped, holding up her hand, keeping her attention on Vanessa who was visibly stressed.

Vanessa let out a breath. 

“Don’t be mad, this isn’t some huge gesture- nor is it going to change everything about us, I promise, we are just the same but I just thought this might be a good idea what with-“ Vanessa hushed her voice.   
“With your meetings with Ryan and Irene, it just means you can let yourself into mine whenever you need, anytime.” Vanessa nodded, running over her words in her head. She held out her hand, palm up so that the key to Tug Ghyll she had cut specifically for Charity was showing. 

Charity looked down at the key in Vanessa’s hand before averting her eyes back up to Vanessa’s. 

“Really?” Charity asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah” Vanessa replied. 

Vanessa tried to look for a reaction, a hint of what Charity was feeling.

“You don’t have t’ it was just a sugge-“ Vanessa tried to stutter out but Charity shushed her.

She covered Vanessa’s hand with her own so that the key was pressed between their palms. 

“I can use it after all this sneaking around though Yeah? Keep it I mean.” Charity asked, leaning in closer to Vanessa. 

Vanessa blushed and tightened her grip on Charity’s hand, the knot in her stomach unraveling, heart thumping so fast she’s sure it could be heard. 

“Course you can you daft mare” Vanessa breathed out.

“Good, come here” Charity nudged her head forward and pressed their lips together into a soft, loving kiss. Vanessa felt fingers run through her hair as they both smiled into the kiss like lovesick idiots. 

They parted and Charity curled her fingers in Vanessa’s hand to pick up the key. She flipped it between her fingers before putting it in her back pocket. 

“Right, I have to go” Vanessa blurted out, looking at her watch. 

“I’ll see you tonight for tea” Charity reminded. 

“Fish fingers- Moses will be happy” Vanessa chimed, twisting her bag around her waist.   
“See you later” Vanessa leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Charity’s lips before walking off.

“Bye” Charity whispered as the doors shut behind Vanessa. 

She turned around, smile lingering on her face as she pressed her hand to the key in her back pocket. 

“Can I have my pint now?” Jimmy grunted, hand pushing his glass across the bar. 

“ _Yes_ ” Charity hissed, rolling her eyes as she was brought back to reality.


	7. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time with the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ dresdenont (tumblr) asked for Moses and Johnny bath time.

“Hey you- tip your head back and close your eyes” Charity demanded, pushing Moses’ head back gently. 

Moses shook his head, hitting the water with his little bunched up fists, splashing Charity and Vanessa.

“It hurts my eyes” Moses pouted. 

Charity looked at Vanessa who is kneeling beside her, she just got a clumsy smile in response. 

She turned back to Moses.

“Look, we need to get these bubbles out of your hair, Johnny did it see” Charity chirped, pointing at Johnny who was making his dinosaur toy ‘bite’ Vanessa’s arm. Vanessa was mock wincing in pain.

Moses looked at Johnny and poked his side to grab his attention. 

His eyes went wide before he asked him a question. 

“Does it hurt your eyes when Mummy puts the water on your head?” Moses asked, curiously.

Charity looked to Vanessa again, catching her warm smile at the boys’ interaction. 

They were seeing a lot more of each other now, Vanessa would sometimes pick them up from nursery together and Charity liked to stay at Vanessa’s more often now that the trial was coming up- she craved the comfort she received so if she had Moses, he would come with her. 

“No, Cha’tty gentle” Johnny replied, bringing his hands to his head- soap free. 

“Yes, your mummy is very gentle Moses, I promise” Vanessa chimed in. 

Moses looked up at Vanessa and nodded before looking at Charity. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, taking a deep breath. 

“That’s it Moz, good boy” Charity murmured.

She brought a hand to Moses’ forehead to shield his eyes before tipping warm water from the plastic jug into his hair, rinsing away the bubbles. He jumped slightly at the contact but he didn’t wriggle like he normally did.

“Okay, once more moz and it’s done” Charity explained, turning on a tap to fill up the jug again. 

Moses nodded, a grin on his face as he splashed Johnny who splashed him back. 

“Okay, close your eyes monkey” Charity instructed, placing her hand on his forehead again. He obliged, tipping his head back again and closing his eyes. 

She poured the water over his head until all of the bubbles disappeared, she smiled as Vanessa’s arms wrapped around her waist. 

“There all done” Charity tickled Moses’ ribs, doing the same to Johnny when he looked at her with a pout- jealous of the attention. They both squirmed and giggled as she tickled them both. 

“See, nice and gentle” Vanessa murmured, poking Moses in the chest. 

“Nice and gentle” Moses repeated, nodding. 

“Shut up” Charity directed at Vanessa, leaning into her embrace, rolling her eyes when Vanessa’s lips pressed to her cheek. 

God this was awfully domestic, she thought. She didn’t hate it though, not one bit even if it was what she spent the most part of her time with Vanessa avoiding. It felt so right, so warm, so sickeningly sweet. She might even love it.

She turned to press her lips to Vanessa’s very quickly before drawing her attention back to the boys. 

“Time to get out, if you are lucky we might even read you a bed - time - _story_ ” Charity enthused.

Moses squealed as he was lifted from the bath, legs wriggling as he was wrapped up in a towel. Charity pulled the plug out to drain the bath as Johnny was also lifted by Vanessa. 

They took the boys to Johnny’s bedroom and dried them, struggling to put on their pyjamas which they decided last minute to swap because Johnny wanted paw patrol and Moses wanted Dinosaurs.  
Their pyjama collection was merged at this point- both of them always being jealous of the other.

Charity sighed as they eventually got them in bed, laying opposite each other as they top and tailed in Johnny’s bed, blue and green blankets pushed all the way up to their chins. 

“Which one?” Vanessa asked, holding up two books. The boys both pointed to the one with the rainbow elephant. ‘Elmer’. 

She laughed at how predictable they were and she put away the other book with the big red tractor. 

Vanessa sat by Charity next to the bed, who was playing with Moses’ fingers mindlessly.

Charity loved her kids, it hurt Vanessa whenever Charity doubted her parenting or how much her kids love her back because Moses was beaming up at Charity right now, an unmistakable look of happiness on his face. Johnny liked Charity too, he always asked about her when she wasn’t there, he liked her rambling, apparently she was quite the talker around him. 

After an argument from the boys about who should read the book to them, Charity decided that they should both take it in turns, read a page each which they all agreed with. 

They both read quite differently; Vanessa spoke quietly and in great detail, running over every word properly. Charity veered off- she had voices and tones, and she added on her own versions of the story. The boys were mesmerised when they were still awake- so was Vanessa. 

“You will know, it _must_ be Elmer” Charity finished, closing the book. 

She passed the book over to Vanessa carelessly and leaned over the bed to kiss Moses on the forehead and stroke a finger down Johnny’s nose. The boys were almost in a deep sleep, their eyes started dropping only a minute into the story. 

Vanessa put away the book and stood up, taking Charity’s hand to help her up off of the ground, keeping a hold of it as they left the room, shutting the door carefully. 

“Come on, I need some wine, those boys are bloody tiring” Charity wined though, there was only softness to her voice. 

“Okay” Vanessa whispered, tugging on Charity’s hand for them to walk down the stairs. 

Once they reached the bottom, she pulled Charity into her so they were in a loose embrace, arms wrapped around each other. 

“C’mere” Charity murmured, pressing her lips to Vanessa’s softly. 

They both smiled into the kiss, content in their little bubble of happiness because, with all of the rubbish happening around them- this was the best thing either of them have ever had.


	8. That Cellar Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That first kiss ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ wherearemylesbiansohheretheyare asked for : What happened right after the kiss? What happened between the kiss and the time they fell asleep cuddling on that chair?

“If I want someone to notice me” Charity began.

She pulled Vanessa’s yellow superhero eye mask down and let it snap back onto her face.   
It eased her nerves, because if she’s honest with herself- she’s only expecting a slap from the small blonde in front of her. 

“They notice me” 

She leaned forward, hooking her finger beneath Vanessa’s chin to tilt it up- mainly to let Vanessa know what she was about to do.

She kissed Vanessa softly, it barely lasted a second but she noticed that Vanessa didn’t pull away, didn’t push her, didn’t shout in her face but kissed her back- very lightly but, she didn’t pull back. 

Vanessa’s lips were soft, Charity thought. Not a bad kiss to say it only lasted a second, she didn’t kiss her with any expectations, she’s not really sure why she did it in the first place.   
She was bored. She wanted a reaction maybe, any reaction- she was intrigued by how Vanessa bit back, how honest she was with a drink in her, how unafraid she was of speaking her mind right now.   
She couldn’t deny that the boldness from the already pretty woman had made her realise how attractive Vanessa is— has probably always been. She had never really took any notice. 

Vanessa had a knot in her stomach, she figured a mix of drunkenness and nerves- confusion even. She had just kissed Charity Dingle of all people. Charity Dingle who was teasing and cruel and messed up her Dads life. A woman.

Charity’s presence was intimidating, the alcohol had helped Vanessa bite back at first but now that the taller blonde was now pressed close to her body, legs tangling with her own, face close- so so close, she was almost captivating and that was terrifying.

So many questions ran through her head as Charity kissed her. She half expected it, the closeness giving it away really- she wanted it. She wanted Charity to kiss her even though it terrified her, even though her frustrations with the woman were still fresh in her head, it almost made kissing her seem more enticing.

It felt good, more so than she thought. She never thought these feelings would come back- the urge to kiss a woman, feel a woman’s lips against her own. She thought that with Rhona it was her deep feelings towards the woman, the feeling she thought was love but she definitely didn’t love Charity, hell she didn’t even like the woman but then again, she didn’t really know her, only what she’d heard and the people she’s heard things from hardly had the best of experiences with her- but did anyone?

Maybe she was desperate, she didn’t know but, she enjoyed the kiss even in its shortness and they were stuck here together, bored- both single and clearly attracted to each other in some way so, she didn’t think twice when Charity’s hands cupped her face, thumbs stroking behind her ears softly. She leaned into Charity’s touch, meeting her in a bruising kiss. 

Charity leaned more into Vanessa, pressing her back into the small armchair even more than it already was, the kiss was passionate and it caught Vanessa off guard when she moaned as Charity’s tongue met her own, her hands instinctively grabbing at Charity’s arms to pull her closer. 

Charity smirked into the kiss, parting her lips to push her tongue to Vanessa’s again to see if she could get another reaction, she hummed lowly when Vanessa moaned into her mouth again. 

She was a good kisser, a very good one in fact. She’d forgotten what kissing a woman was like, how gentle but also so very passionate it could be. 

Vanessa suddenly pulled back, chest rising and falling slow and heavy, heart thumping rapidly.

Charity bit her lip and raised an eyebrow in question, she pulled Vanessa’s mask down so it was hanging loosely around her neck so that she could look directly into Vanessa’s wandering eyes.

They wouldn’t meet her own. 

“I don’t know why- what I’m doi-“ Vanessa began, stuttering on her words as her breath kept catching in her throat as she still felt the tingling sensation on her lips from where Charity had just kissed her, still feeling the wonderful pool of arousal in the pit of her stomach from where she had gotten carried away with the closeness of Charity’s body. 

“Does it matter? Just shut up and kiss me Yeah, pass the time” Charity demanded, sliding her hands to the back of Vanessa’s neck to push her head forward. 

Vanessa let out a shaky breath, finally looking into Charity’s eyes, nodding without even realising as she got lost in them.   
‘What a gorgeous colour’ she thought before she was interrupted.

Charity didn’t waste any time- not that they had any restriction on that matter. She nudged her lips against Vanessa’s, parting them instantly so that she could draw their tongues together again. 

Vanessa sighed softly as the warmth came back to her. Charity’s lips moved gently against her own, her tongue worked slowly and it felt amazing, it felt right for some obscure reason that Vanessa didn’t want to think about so, she didn’t. She focused her attention on Charity who was now running her hands down Vanessa’s sides gently making her forget about everything apart from the woman who was making her feel so dizzy, so reckless, so _good._

They parted for breath for only a second before their tongues met again and their bodies shifted so that Charity’s thighs were either side of Vanessa’s legs, upper body’s pressed together in an embrace that made them both feel lightheaded. 

“God _Charity_ ” Vanessa moaned as lips dragged up her neck and back onto her lips. 

“You like it?” Charity asked huskily, lips still brushing against Vanessa’s. 

“Shut up” She bit back, dragging Charity’s lips with her teeth so that they met in another bruising kiss. 

They didn’t talk much more, not for the rest of the night. There was no need to really- and they were both afraid that if they did it would just turn into a boring, argumentative match of insults that neither of them could be bothered with.

They kissed and they kissed and they kissed more, for what could have been hours- only stopping for an occasional breather and drink break but they would soon meet again, lips and tongues working together hotly and soundly, hands roaming around waists, hips, spines. Vanessa even let Charity’s hands run slowly up and down her thighs. She flipped their positions when that happened, she tried to take control of the situation, her skin getting unbelievably sensitive now that Charity’s hands were on her bare, hot skin. She pressed her body against Charity’s so that the other woman was now leaning back in the chair, her own body pinning her against it.

Scarily she would have let her go further, the sensation of her fingers so dizzying and enticing but it never went further than snogs, gropes and wandering hands. It was fun and arousing, Vanessa blames the drink but she’s sure she’s never felt so good just kissing somebody. 

Charity felt the same. It could have been alcohol tinging her senses and heightening them so but, she’d had plenty of drunken fumbles, plenty of drunk sex, some of it was even great but, nothing quite so enticing and wonderful as this. 

When they parted for the last time it was because their kisses had become clumsy and Vanessa’s body was dropping a little more heavy, exhaustion clearly taking over both of them. 

“Better stay close babe, keep warm” Charity winked when Vanessa grabbed at the first thing she could find. 

She scrunched her nose up at the appearance of the dirty tarp, it was as close to a blanket as she could get and she was so exhausted, dizzy and drunk she didn’t even care as she pulled it over their bodies. 

Charity had already rested her head on the arm of the small chair and had twisted her body so she was pressed up against it. She was clearly exhausted, her breath already steadying. 

Vanessa did stay close, it was freezing cold and she couldn’t bring herself to move from the warm body beneath her. She ignored the comfort she gained from it and closed her eyes, glad that sleep seemed to already be taking over as her eyelids felt heavy and her mind blanked, she didn’t need to be overthinking what just happened. 

She pressed a hand to her lips as Charity’s soft snores began to fill the cellar, letting out a nervous, breathy laugh before sleep overtook her.


	9. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity gets protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAILS IS IN THIS CHAPTER. There are suggestions to charitys abuse but no detail.
> 
> This is kind of based on the previews for next week but obviously it probably won’t play out like this.
> 
> For @ girl-made-of-moonlight on tumblr who asked for protective Charity

He terrified her, _God_ he terrified her. His cold eyes made her feel small, helpless and completely powerless. 

With Bails looking down on her right now she fell back into feeling broken, lost and vulnerable; a half starved, drunk teenager with no hope after her name. 

Charity was outside now, outside Ryan and Irene’s house, Bails standing a few steps away and she won’t let him know how she feels, she’s better than that- better than _him_.

Charity let out a shaky breath before straightening her back and speaking up. 

“You stay away from h-him, and me, away from _all_ of us and I mean it” 

Bails turned his lips up into a smug smirk.

“Charity”

God the sound of her name on his voice makes her stomach twist into a dozen knots.

“Charity, this is a misunderstanding, I just want to know my son- I have every right” 

Charity narrowed her eyes and dug her nails hard into her hands where she’d balled them into fists. 

“ _You_ don’t want to know Ryan, you’re- you are up to something and I don’t care what it is but it stops now because he does not need to know a v-vile man like you whether he carries your genes or not” 

Bails let out a self-satisfied laugh and moved forward so he was a mere two steps away from being pressed up against Charity.

He spoke in a low tone. 

“And you think he needs to know a washed up, scheming, ex prostitute?”

Charity clenched her jaw, fighting the urge to kick him where it hurts most- aware Irene and Ryan are just inside. She felt the fingers of her left hand relax as a warm hand grasped her own.

Vanessa.

Vanessa kept a hold of her hand but she was moving forward- only slightly so that she was in front of her. 

“You have no right to speak to her like that after the things you have done, you listen to her, and _stay_ away” 

Vanessa’s tone was sharp, low and Charity would even say intimidating, she didn’t hold back, she never did when it came to defending her and Charity still wondered why.

“You know it’s very cute” Bails spoke up. “This little defence squad here with your _girlfriend_ \- have you told her about the wine gums ye-“

Vanessa launched herself forward but so did Bails, his sinister eyes glaring now at Vanessa rather than Charity, he towered above the fierce woman. 

“Give it a rest” he snarled. 

He brought his hands up to push at Vanessa’s shoulders but he didn’t have time. 

Charity tugged harshly at Vanessa’s hand, dragging her behind her own body, she puffed her chest out and held her chin high, no fear as a deathly glare formed in her eyes and her voice growled out confidently. 

“You _dare_ lay a finger on her and I _mean_ it I will break all your teeth and kick you so far up the backside your insides will be all over this pavement, _got_ it?” 

She felt hands wrap slowly around her waist and gently pull her back, her eyes didn’t leave those deathly blue ones staring back at her until the cowardly man himself turned around with a shake of his head to walk to his car. 

“I mean it, _stay_ away” she warned loudly as he shut his door. 

The grip on her waist tightened as his car moved down the street but she didn’t move until it disappeared out of sight because right now her heart was racing so fast she could practically hear the blood rushing around her body. 

“Hey” Vanessa whispered, moving her hands to Charity’s hips, turning her around in her arms. 

Charity relaxed a little more now that her eyes were looking into now warm blue ones, inviting, emotional, caring blue eyes. Such a contrast it’s almost unbelievable. 

“Are you Okay?” Charity asked, bringing her hands to the back of Vanessa’s neck, brushing her thumbs against the soft skin there gently. 

“Of course I am, are you okay Charity?” 

Vanessa only looked confused and concerned, hands pressing to Charity’s back to bring her even closer.

“If he even touched you Ness I swear t- to” she choked on her words.

“I don’t think you would let him even breathe in my direction, I’m fine but you- Charity are _you_ okay?” 

She dropped her forehead to Vanessa’s and let out the tension in her breath. 

“If he thinks he’s gonna lay a finger on either you, Ryan or the rest of my family he has another thing coming” 

Vanessa couldn’t help the smile that creeped up on her face but she hid it in Charity’s neck as she brought them into a tight embrace. 

“I’d be right there with you” 

Charity pulled back slightly so their noses were touching. 

“I know you would babe” 

She leaned forward to place a quick but firm kiss to Vanessa’s lips. 

“Let’s go home”


	10. She keeps me warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings with charity and Vanessa
> 
> Based around about now? Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing THAT scene of Charity and Faith at the hospital all I could think about was how soft Charity is in the morning and how she canonically tells vanessa she loves her. (I know, it’s been a while since I updated, I’ve been self conscious about my writing) 
> 
> Please give me feedback. X

Warmth was surrounding her entire body- she felt it on her skin and it ran through inside like a flame that once would have felt suffocating but, in Vanessa’s arms; wrapped snug over her chest and around her neck as they lay peacefully in bed, morning just rising, she felt secure and she felt content. This is where she is supposed to be, Charity thinks, no- she _knows_. 

Vanessa stirs a little, only holding on tighter as she hooks a leg around Charity’s left and lets out a huff of breath onto her chest. Charity smiles, she knows Vanessa will be awake in a minute and the morning routine will begin and she doesn’t know how it began, or when it even became one but, it’s theirs and she loves it. 

The room becomes lighter all of a sudden as the brighter early sun peaks through the curtains and she can see the tiny specs of dust floating around the beams it creates. She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply before letting it out as Vanessa’s head tilts down on her chest and she feels the unmistakable flutter of her girlfriends eyelashes on her skin as she begins to wake. 

She keeps her eyes firmly shut even though she’s aware Vanessa will know she’s awake, she’s always awake first when she’s opening up. She used to insist that she leave Vanessa to sleep an extra hour but apparently her girlfriend preferred to wake with her and start their morning together. She always rants on about making the most of a long day to which Charity always rolls her eyes and tells her she needs to stop sounding like an awakened traveller just out of their midlife crisis. 

Vanessa hums all of a sudden and smooths her hand under the loosely buttoned pyjama top Charity is wearing, clumsily thrown on last night after heated activities. Her stomach jumps at the contact, not because Vanessa’s hand is cold since it is quite the opposite but because of that said heat that seemed to radiate off of her girlfriend. She still keeps her eyes closed when she feels the weight of Vanessa’s body lift beside her and drop again as she shifts her position, more than likely to be more upright as the arm from behind her neck disappears and moves so it’s now pressed against her shoulder and fingers softly trace a pattern along her collar bone. 

The smile was hard to suppress so she let it happen and vanessa must have noticed because she lay her palm flat on her chest, using it to lift herself a little to place a soft kiss to her chin. 

“You missed” Charity husked out, and she was surprised at the tone of her own voice as she’d been awake for a little while now. 

Vanessa let out a noise of confusion so Charity opened her eyes to blue ones that were already staring back at her, brows furrowed, pout in full force.

She lifted her arm from under the duvet to push gently on the back of Vanessa’s neck, bringing her face impossibly close, lips brushing together feather light. 

“You missed” she repeated, “come here”.

They both smiled into the soft touch of lips, their arms almost instinctively wrapping around each other like muscle memory. Vanessa’s hand only pressed further into Charity’s stomach which prompted a low hum to rise from her chest, she made the grip she had on Vanessa’s hip firmer to push her back to the bed, resting her own weight along Vanessa’s body and between her legs that instantly intertwined with her own, their bodies melting into one another. 

She lingered for as long as she could before they both needed air, only then did she pull away, watching intently as Vanessa’s bottom lip pinged back, red and glistening. Her own face burned and she tried not to raise a cocky eyebrow when she noticed Vanessa’s blown out pupils so instead she placed a smaller kiss to her forehead before resting them together and whispering against her lips. 

“I love you, babe” 

Vanessa smiled in response and lips were on hers again as she moved her hands to Vanessa’s arms, stroking the hot skin so familiar. 

“I love you, too” Vanessa whispered back. “And I’m not so sure I’ll ever get over you saying that”. 

Charity rolled her eyes and moved her lips to just underneath Vanessa’s ear to avoid eye contact. Vanessa’s body lifted a little and it was barely noticeable as she presses wet kisses to her neck but she knows it’s her weakness, she knows how Vanessa’s body reacts to her, you see it’s become almost second nature to them both. Vanessa hums lowly as she reaches the spot between her neck and the underside of her chin. 

“And I’m not sure I’ll ever get over you saying it back- you must be a fool” Charity mumbles, teeth grazing ever so lightly against Vanessa’s jaw.

Charity lifts her head to press a firm kiss to wanting lips, sighing contently when they parted and she could push her tongue to Vanessa’s that was already eager and waiting but slow moving against her own and then there is more of that warmth as they get lost in each other and she has to part because vanessa seems to have no clue how dizzying she can be, especially when her hands start to wander. She does just that when a hand reaches the back of her thigh, pushing her leg so it’s bent, tight by Vanessa’s own. 

“I must be” Vanessa moans. 

“An attractive one, mind” charity replies, sitting up so she’s straddling vanessa now and she wishes she couldn’t feel the heat they’ve managed to create between them because they’re taking a lot longer than usual this morning since it’s the first in a while they’ve managed to spend together since Sarah’s surgery. 

“Attractive enough for you to skip out on work and spend all day in bed with me?” Vanessa questions, taking Charity’s hands in her own and pressing them to her lower stomach where her T-shirt has risen up leaving an expanse of skin between said shirt and the hem of charity’s which is resting just where she is sat and she knows it would be dangerous for her hands to be dragged any lower. 

Charity’s breath hitches but she really has to go so, the rest of their routine shall begin. 

“Attractive enough for me to put the effort in and make the fool a cuppa” she replies. 

Vanessa moves her hands to Charity’s thighs and smooths them down until her thumbs brush softly at her knees. Her facial expression moves from mischievous to adoring and she knows it’s vanessa giving in, after all she knows Charity will always come back now. 

“Go on then, I’m parched” Vanessa winked. 

“Alright then” and she rolls her eyes like it’s a chore but, she will gladly do this every morning for the rest of her life. 

She bends to place another chaste kiss to Vanessa’s lips before leaving the comfy bed to pull on some clothes and she always makes sure to put on a show when she has time; lifting her jeans up her legs slowly, moving her hands down her torso to smooth down her shirt- leaving the zip open purposely until the last minute, only pulling it up when she catches vanessa staring and usually she would wink but this morning she chooses to smile. She always forgets her own so she uses Vanessa’s brush to smooth out her hair which she will more than likely curl once she’s at the pub after taking in orders. She runs her fingers through it carefully before bunching it up on top of her head and she rarely wears it up for work but she knows Vanessa’s eyes will be on her neck, so she lets her hair fall back down with a shrug of her shoulders. 

She moves into the bathroom as Vanessa gets up, who will move into Johnny’s room to wake the boys up since Moses stayed the night too, she will get them dressed and ready for nursery which they’ve started going to together since it only makes sense and makes it easier for Charity in the mornings. She brushes her teeth with the brush she’s now started to leave here and she freshens her face. She pulls Vanessa in for a kiss as they cross on the landing and she can hear the boys arguing over a shirt they both insist is theirs. She laughs when she hears Moses’ answering huff. 

Once she’s downstairs time always seems to go a little faster, the day starting in full motion as she pulls down two mugs and flicks the kettle on, setting up a tea for Vanessa and a coffee for herself and as she waits for the kettle to boil she grabs two small plastic bowls and spoons and adds cereal and milk for the boys who come downstairs together, usually urged by Vanessa once they’re both washed and ready. As they sit at the table babbling on about things she can hardly make sense of she will always kiss them both on the forehead and “um and awh” at their incoherent conversation. 

She listens to Vanessa’s footsteps upstairs in the bedroom as she gets ready for the day and she pours their hot drinks, allowing the steam to warm her fingertips.  
Leaning against the worktop sipping at her drink, she watches the boys so animated and happy and she’s glad they get along so well. 

She texts Noah who won’t be up yet that if he wants taking to school then Vanessa will happily drive him as she’s busy with the bar today since Chas is still on rest and Rebecca struggles on her own. He would’ve escaped by the time she gets there and if he hasn’t he will ignore her but she’s sure he’s close to forgiveness now. 

Vanessa then makes it down the stairs, hair pulled up and makeup on. It’s her blue striped jumper today, it’s cute which Charity used to hate admitting but every now and then, when she thinks it won’t fill Vanessa’s ego but catch her off guard, she tells her. 

“Hey” Vanessa murmurs as her hands reach Charity’s waist, squeezing softly. 

“Tea, for the fool” Charity gestures, pushing the hot mug into Vanessa’s hands.

“Thanks” 

Vanessa’s smiling the soft smile that makes her instantly smile back which means it’s time to go and she always dreads this moment that comes so quickly and she can’t wait for her next morning off so she can do this for longer but, for now she gulps the last dregs of coffee that is too hot and slightly bitter (she has to stop herself from bringing up Vanessa’s poor coffee choices again) and settles her mug down on the side. 

“Right babe, I’ll see you” she pauses to pull Vanessa closer and kiss her quickly “later”. 

“I’ll come by at lunch if I can, now Rebecca is taking on the bar again I’m sure you can find some time for a quick lunch break yeah?” Vanessa asks. 

“Can’t keep away, babe?” Charity teases. 

“Something like that” Vanessa quirks an eyebrow up. 

“And I’m the one with gutter brain, you’re just as bad Miss Woodfield _and_ distracting, I have to go”.

Reluctantly, she pulled out of their embrace to kiss each of the boys on their heads, she smiles because Johnny always expects it now which used to be terrifying but she’s glad she’s forming a bond with the small boy who was so alike to Vanessa he was impossible not to love. 

“Be good boys, especially you Moz” she tickles his tummy and he giggles. 

Vanessa’s hand slots into her own as she walks to the door and as she opens it to walk out, half pulling on her coat, she’s tugged into Vanessa’s arms and pulled into an at first innocent yet so deeply affectionate kiss which lingered as the fingers at the back of her head pulled her closer and she didn’t resist when their tongues pushed together hotly for a second so that when they finally parted they were both breathless. 

“Distracting me again Ness, we need to stop swapping roles” Charity spoke, softly. 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about Charity, go, you’ll be late” Vanessa replied. 

“Bossy” she bites back.

“Love you” Vanessa whispers.

“And, i love you too” she rolls her eyes. 

She did leave then, she heard Moses impatiently whining “Ness” and the door clicked shut. She tugged the rest of her coat on and revelled in the warmth that filled her cheeks even though the air was nippy and orange leaves were tumbling past her feet indicating the autumn weather. 

She thinks to herself, this is the warmth that comes with love, this is where she _knows_ she’s supposed to be.


	11. Certain things (that I adore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings with charity and Vanessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the last chapter but more from Vanessa’s perspective so I hope it’s not too repetitive I was worried about that.  
> Please leave feedback.

She’s warm but goosebumps rise on her skin as she feels her head lift and come back down as the chest she’s resting it on breathes in and back out deeply and she knows it’s Charity- it always is and she’s used to it by now since they spend most nights together but it’s been a little while as Sarah had her surgery but finally they had a night and now a morning to themselves. Charity is awake, she always is when she’s opening up at the pub but Vanessa is sure that when she lifts her head, Charity will bask in the attention she receives from pretending to be asleep. 

There’s nothing she loves more than the feeling of her leg hooked around Charity’s, arms wrapped around her body so they fit snugly together, holding in all the heat they’ve usually created between them the night before. She opens her eyes, wanting nothing more than to see her girlfriend and start their morning before it’s over too quick. 

Her eyes make contact with Charity’s bare chest, specifically the two moles just above her right breast that she loves so much. The rest of Charity’s chest is covered in blue plaid and she realises it’s the night shirt thrown on after last nights rushed but heated activities. They’re both a little careful now that Johnny seems to wheedle his way into the bedroom some mornings.

Charity’s stomach jumps as Vanessa runs her hand under the loosely buttoned shirt and over the soft,hot skin and now Vanessa is fully aware that she’s awake. She unhooks her arm from around Charity’s neck so she can prop herself up with her elbow, fingers tracing slowly along Charity’s collar bone and suddenly a smile is adorning the face of her ‘sleeping’ girlfriend.  
Laying her hand down flat on Charity’s chest, she uses it to lift her face higher to press a small kiss to her chin, unable to resist any longer. 

“You missed” Charity suddenly says, voice husky with sleep laced through her tone and it sends a hot shiver down Vanessa’s spine. 

Once she’s allowed Charity’s words to register she lets out a noise of confusion and green eyes are suddenly staring back at her; soft and all loving as they take in her confused state. An arm lifted beside her, released from underneath the duvet so a hand comes to push gently on the back of her neck bringing her face intoxicatingly close to Charity’s, lips brushing together ever so gently. 

“You missed” Charity repeats, “come here”.

Vanessa smiled instantly as their lips touched softly and their arms wrapped around each other familiarly. Charity hums lowly when Vanessa pressed her hand gently against the stomach she’s been resting it on which she tells herself was unintentionally suggestive as she is pressed back into the mattress by Charity’s hand on her hip and this kiss is so hot yet gentle it’s almost dizzying paired with the legs intertwined with her own and a weight pressing against the length of her whole body. 

She’s just suppressing a satisfied moan when Charity pulls back taking her lower lip with her for a second but letting it go noisily. Vanessa can tell Charity is trying not to be cocky because she can see the slight smirk pulling at her lips before the sight is taken away as those lips move to her forehead and she has to smile when Charity’s eyes meet hers and their faces are pressed together. 

“I love you, babe” Charity whispers against her lips.

Her smile only widens in response but it’s covered by Charity’s lips again and the hairs on her arms are standing up one by one as fingers slowly stroke over them.

“I love you too” she replies, because that’s what she feels. “And I’m not sure I’ll ever get over you saying that” 

Charity avoids her gaze and moves her lips beneath Vanessa’s ear. Her hips lift instantly in response and she hopes Charity doesn’t notice though she’s sure Charity knows it’s her weakness by now as lips and tongue run a pattern down her neck and back up again before they reach the underside of her jaw and she doesn’t hold in her low vocal response. 

“And I’m not sure I’ll ever get over you saying it back- you must be a fool” Charity replies.  
There’s no time to answer yet as teeth graze lightly against her jaw and then Charity is in view again as she chases her lips into a firm but passionate kiss. Vanessa’s eager so she parts her lips allowing Charity’s tongue to slide hotly over her own and god it feels great, it always does with Charity and they get lost as usual; hands roaming over any exposed skin they can find. She pushes on the back of Charity’s thigh, bending her leg so it’s tight by her own and their bodies press even closer and it must be too much for Charity because she pulled her lips away as Vanessa moaned through her own words. 

“I must be” 

Charity sits up then so she’s straddling her and she can feel the heat created between them- the blush on Charity’s face tells her she can feel it too. 

“An attractive one mind” Charity replies, running her eyes along Vanessa’s torso which makes her want to forget about reality so she can stay with Charity in this bed all day, everyday. 

“Attractive enough for you to skip out on work and spend all day in bed with me?” She questions back, only half joking since she wants nothing more.   
She reaches forward to take Charity’s hands in her own and presses them to her stomach where the T-shirt she threw on last night has risen up. She wants more than anything to drag those hands lower, beneath where Charity’s shirt is hanging above the heat created. 

Vanessa smirks when Charity’s breath hitches and fingernails dig lightly into her skin only making her want this more but Charity sighs and speaks up. 

“Attractive enough for me to put the effort in and make the fool a cuppa”.

She knows this means that reality is in fact going to happen so moves her hands to Charity’s thighs, still wanting to touch, still wanting to stay close for as long as possible. She smooths them down until she reaches Charity’s knees, stroking them softly with her thumbs admitting defeat. 

“Go on then, I’m parched”.

She winks and Charity rolls her eyes breathing out “alright then” like it’s a chore but Vanessa knows Charity likes this little unplanned routine they have now and she likes it too. 

A chaste kiss is pressed to her lips before Charity moves from her spot to seek out some clothes.  
Vanessa pulls the duvet up to her chest and relaxes so she can watch as her girlfriend so obviously puts on a show for her like she always does when she has the time. Charity pulls her jeans up her legs slowly and Vanessa follows the movement with her eyes, taking in the smooth skin before it’s covered up. When Charity pulls her black top over her head and covers her bra clad body with the offending item she smooths it down with her hands running suggestively over her stomach and Vanessa wants to throw a pillow across the room but she’s distracted by those moles still exposed on Charity’s chest and finds herself staring until the zip is pulled up on the top and Charity throws her a knowing smile. Charity brushes her hair with Vanessa’s brush which she has given up chastising her about and instead watches as supple fingers run through the hair and pulls it up so it’s piled messily on top of her head exposing the neck Vanessa wants to go over and kiss so badly. Charity let’s her hair tumble back down and shrugs her shoulders like she doesn’t know what she’s doing but Vanessa knows she does. 

When Charity leaves the bedroom to walk into the bathroom Vanessa reluctantly crawls out of bed and wraps a dressing gown around herself, she needs to get the boys ready since they’ve dragged out this morning for too long as it is. She meets Charity in a kiss as they cross on the landing and she walks into Johnny’s room where himself and Moses seem to be waking up already. 

“Morning boys, come on get up it’s time for nursery”   
She lifts Johnny out of bed who still seems half asleep but Moses is already babbling a million miles an hour asking every question he can think of and she gives up on answering them once Johnny starts to join in and they begin arguing over a t shirt.

Once they’re dressed she gets their faces washed and their teeth brushed as best as she can and sends them downstairs together to Charity who will feed them their breakfast, most likely a bowl of cereal.   
She rushes to get ready, the morning seemingly being practically perfect today. A quick wash in the bathroom, some basic makeup, hair pulled back and comfortable clothes thrown on she’s ready for the day and she even makes sure she’s wearing the blue striped jumper Charity swears is hideous but secretly likes. 

When she walks downstairs the boys are chatting enthusiastically at the table and she notices she might have to change Johnny’s shirt before nursery because he’s managed to get half of the milk from his bowl down it. Charity is stood by the table with a steaming mug in her hand, she walks over until her hands reach Charity’s waist.

“Hey” she murmurs, squeezing Charity’s sides gently until she has to move her hands to the mug Charity passes her. 

“Tea for the fool” Charity smirks and Vanessa says her thanks and allows the smile she’s fighting to grow and Charity smiles back which means she’s about to leave and the morning has already passed by too quickly. 

She takes a sip of her tea before putting it down on the table as Charity gulps down the last dregs of her coffee and settles her empty mug by Vanessa’s. Charity speaks up in a tone that sounds elated yet disappointed.

“Right babe I’ll see you” she pauses to pull vanessa closer and she melts into a quick kiss “later”. 

Vanessa frowns, not wanting this to end. 

“I’ll come by at lunch if I can, now Rebecca is taking on the bar again I’m sure you can find some time for a quick lunch break yeah?” She asks with hope even though she doesn’t need to. 

“Can’t keep away, babe?” Charity teases.

“Something like that” Vanessa quirks an eyebrow up, and she realises they’re both dragging this out for too long. 

“And I’m the one with gutter brain, you’re just as bad Miss Woodfield _and_ distracting, I have to go”.

Reluctantly they pull out of their embrace and Vanessa watches as Charity kisses each of the boys on their heads and she tries not to get too emotional about Johnny who seems to expect this interaction from Charity. 

Charity says something to the boys, probably telling them to be good and she tickles Moses who giggles loudly. When Charity grabs her coat and starts to pull it on she takes her by the hand as she walks to the door. 

A huge wave of affection washes over Vanessa as the door is opened and Charity starts to walk out- coat still hanging off of her shoulder.   
She tugs Charity into a tight embrace and their lips meet. It takes Charity a second to respond to the at first innocent yet affectionate kiss but they both get lost for a moment when she pulled Charity closer by the back of her neck and their tongues push together for a second or two so that when they parted they were both left breathless. 

“Distracting me again Ness, we need to stop swapping roles” Charity spoke, softly.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about Charity, go, you’ll be late” Vanessa replied, throwing Charity a knowing smirk.

“Bossy” Charity bites back but with a glint in her eyes. 

“Love you” Vanessa whispers, because she can’t think of anything else. 

“And, i love you too”.

Charity rolls her eyes and, She did leave then looking gorgeous as she did; pulling her coat on properly, hair blowing out like a halo in the wind.   
Moses impatiently whines “Ness” and she has to draw her attention back to the boys so she shuts the door, not missing the stupid smile on Charity’s face as she saunters to the pub.


	12. You Get Used To Things, Don’t You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity visits Vanessa at the vets for the first time since her suspension was lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the anons who asked for :
> 
> For a fic idea maybe you could write something about Charity missing Vanessa now she’s back at work. Maybe her constantly going to the vets on her break just to see her and Vanessa asking about it days later. Or Charity distracting Vanessa whilst she’s trying to work  
> and  
> charity visits vanessa at work for a fumble

She’s gotten used to Vanessa being around. What with the suspension _and_ the lack of business at the vets. Vanessa has been there, whenever she needs really, even when she thought she didn’t need her. 

It was a simple shift when Vanessa’s suspension was lifted and she could finally work again. Well, she thought it would be. Except, they live together now and, as if they weren’t spending every spare minute they had with each other before, it’s become natural for them to be in each other’s presence for the most part, even if in separate rooms. 

It wasn’t long after Vanessa’s suspension, that the car crash that was last year’s emotional turmoil happened. Charity spilled all, thanks to the annoyingly caring, yet insistent vet. She got used to it. Used to Vanessa being there with a quip and a sly wink or a comforting touch and a soft smile. 

When she needed it, when she wanted it. 

Even with the lack of business, Vanessa still has to be at work, ready and waiting... and hoping. There’s no one to talk to during long empty hours at the bar, not unless she wants a complaint from Chas.   
Vanessa’s become very fond of sitting by the bar with a mug in hand, just to stick around and lend a conversation that doesn’t bore her, when she needs it. 

Charity realises this, one weekday afternoon when punters are scarce and Chas is napping. She taps her pen in irregular patterns on the bar counter, staring at her finished cross word and half attempted sudoku puzzle.   
When she looks up to keep her regular watchful eye on the few customers actually in the pub, she notices a man with a stained front office shirt staring into his half drunk pint. 

She goes to turn with a smile to Vanessa, naturally, so she can make up her own story about why he’s here; maybe that his wife found out about his sordid affair with his boss and called him to say she changed the locks while he was at work.   
Vanessa isn’t there and her smile turns into a frown. She thinks back to a time where she _had_ to keep these thoughts to herself rather than share them. She remembers how empty she was because, there’s nothing better than a witty remark making Vanessa laugh, to have her join in with something just as ridiculous and hilarious. They always laugh together. 

A thought crosses her mind about the times from early on in her relationship with Vanessa, when she used to slip into the vets when she saw Vanessa was alone. She’d bring her some lunch that would be discarded and replaced with lips against lips. 

There’s no reason why it can’t be the same now. The excitement and spontaneity has never been lost in this relationship but, there’s been less sneaking around which has many perks of course but, they were built on hushed sounds and sneaking through purposely unlocked doors. 

An idea comes to mind. 

Belle would just be leaving for her lunch right about now, and if she’s lucky, it will be Vanessa at the desk. She prays there isn’t a choking hamster or psychotic cat that needs operating on right now. 

“Marlon!” She hits the counter twice with the palm of her hand “you’re up, Vanessa forgot her lunch.” 

Marlon waltzes in, arms crossed and sarcasm at the ready but, Charity is out of the door and walking to the cafe before he can utter a word of it. 

In a rush to get there, she’s short in her exchange with Rodney who apparently wants to know every flaming detail of Charity’s day events. “Rodney, just give me the wrap and the coffee and let me be on my way, I’m in a rush, if you can’t already tell.”

“Yes, yes well alright but if you’d like to try-“ Rodney begins,

“No!” Charity replies harshly, grabbing the coffee which spills a little over the edge, scolding her hand. She hisses and glares as she snatches the wrap from Rodney’s hand and makes her way out. 

She walks in haste to the vets, attempting to keep her appearance decent in the heavy wind. Half of the coffee has been spilt on the way and she realises it’s maybe a little embarrassing to be this desperate to at least see the vet before time runs out 

When she finally makes it to the veterinary practice door, she opens it slowly, sauntering in like this was all planned and completely chill. Vanessa looks up from her desk and their eyes meet, smiles adorning faces instantly. 

“I brought you lunch” Charity sings, shaking the wrap and throwing it onto the desk, only now noticing it’s filling is spilled out. “And a coffee, which may or may not be on the village’s pavements in various different spots.” 

“Thanks” Vanessa smiles, taking the cup and sipping at it, even though she clearly has a freshly made coffee in her usual mug at her desk. “In a rush to see me? You seem a little breathless.” She teases, standing up from her seat to round her desk and stop in front of Charity. 

Charity shrugs. “No, no not in a rush just thought I’d pop in you know, say hi, maybe kiss you a little bit and remind you that I exist” 

“Missing me are we?” Vanessa asks, quirking an eyebrow up. 

Vanessa grabs at Charity’s hips and so she raises her eyebrows as Vanessa leads them backward to the desk and she perches on top of it, drawing Charity in, closer. 

“Smug, are we?” She mocks, rolling her eyes. 

“Well, you did watch me make my own packed lunch this morning.” Vanessa replies.

Charity loops her arms around Vanessa’s neck, linking her own fingers together. She sighs.   
“It’s weird not having you nattering down my ear hole loudly while I work” ... “or don’t work” she adds. 

“Get used to things don’t you?” Vanessa remarks, in a sentence that seems familiar. “We had a man come in earlier, his cat had an uncontrollable bladder, it’s staying in for observations but, it let go a little over his expensive shirt his wife bought him, n’I was thinking, I wish Charity was here right now, we’d have a right giggle.” 

Charity lets her jaw drop dramatically and slaps her hands down onto Vanessa’s thighs.   
“Babe, no way. That sounds an awful lot like a man sitting in the pub right now with a stained front, frowning into his pint. If you were there I was going to say I bet his wife found out about an affair he’s having and rang him to say she’s changed the locks, how funny’s that?” She laughs and leans forward and Vanessa laughs with her.

“I like your story best!” They say in unison, only making them laugh more, foreheads bumping together.   
Charity’s cheeks hurt and she’s so glad she came here. 

Vanessa nudges her nose against Charity’s, softly, and they meet in a long, sweet kiss. 

“It’s been ages since you’ve come to the vets at lunch hour with your funny stories, I’ve missed it.” Vanessa says, thumbing at the loops on Charity’s jeans. 

“I know, I was thinking about the time I had you laying across this desk with intentions I daren’t speak aloud, until Paddy walked in of course.” 

Vanessa tilts her head and looks around.  
“Well, I told Belle there’s no point being here for the rest of the day, we have no incoming calls really and only one animal patient. Paddy is up at some sheep farm with one of our only lasting regulars so, if you still remember those intentions...” 

“Vanessa, are you suggesting a quickie in your place of work? It’s supposed to be _me_ doing the dirty suggestions and you telling me to shove off and wait until tonight.”   
Charity leans forward anyway, ghosting a kiss over Vanessa’s jaw before pulling back to read Vanessa’s face. 

“Nothing stopping us tonight,either.” Vanessa mutters, lowly. 

“Hmmm” Charity hums, biting her lower lip and looking up to her left, as if she’s thinking about this deeply “guess not, so you won’t mind waiting then?” She questions, barely stepping backwards before she’s pulled flush against Vanessa, hips touching, lips brushing. 

“I do mind, as it goes.” Vanessa replies. 

“Oh” Charity sounds, pressing a small kiss to Vanessas lips, only to kiss her again, but deeper. “Well, we can’t be having that can we?” She leans forward, pressing Vanessa down onto the desk, pushing off a stapler that clatters against the hard floor, springs flying out. 

Vanessa squeaks a little in surprise, just like the last time they did this, and again, the same, Charity groans into the kiss they share. 

Of course she missed this. No one in their right mind wouldn’t. So, she’s gotten used to the nattering and the constant company but, she loves this just as much. Of course, she loves Vanessa.


End file.
